


R.I.P. Nutella Abs

by SaveMeFromExamHell



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Mentioned Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Mentioned Oh Sehun, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaveMeFromExamHell/pseuds/SaveMeFromExamHell
Summary: Baekhyun's inner monologue after he finally decides to do something about his self-titled Nutella body and his insecurities.I wrote this ages ago but yeah... please appreciate it <3 and him





	R.I.P. Nutella Abs

  Baekhyun opened the door to the dorm and walked right past his makeshift bedroom in the living room, because living with Sehun and Suho in one bedroom was like walking onto a disaster site. Honestly though, once he opened the door to their shared room, and a pile of used, smelly, sweat-fulled laundry tumbled down upon him. He had never spent so long taking a shower before in his life. Another time, he had had to actually burrow through a mountain of clothes just to find his bed and yet ironically, the closet was and always had been squeaky clean. Not a sock in sight. 

He walked straight into one of the bathrooms to take a nice long, well deserved bath so he could clean off all the half dried sweat and body odor from the day's intense workout at the gym. As the tub was filling up, he heard Jongdae and Minseok, his workout buddies, walk straight into the kitchen, sweaty, smelly and all. "So unhygienic," he made a face. He squatted down to check on the temperature of the water that was currently filling the tub and winced. He belatedly realizing what a terrible idea that had been when his thighs and calves gave a sharp painful, protesting ache. After checking to make sure that the temperature of the water was just right, he slowly got himself up, careful not to rush lest his body punish him some more, and undressed. Getting undressed was a chore in itself. Considering how tight workout clothes tend to be, there was no way he wouldn't suffer. Scowling through all of the the protesting aches in his muscles, he slowly undressed and caught his reflection in the mirror, eyeing his slightly toned arms and pecks and no longer pudgy belly. 

  Running the palm of his hand over his now flattened stomach, he thought back to the first time when he had asked Jongdae and Minseok if he could tag along with them to their workouts. Minseok's surprised but happy exclamation of "Sure!" and Jongdae's suspicious "You?" said through narrowed eyes, gave way to numerous questions asking to know about what had made him to want to work out. Right then he had just stood there, completely at a loss for words wondering if people really thought that he didn't take care of his body at all.

  Sighing, he turned away from the mirror and turned off the taps before the water level got too high. He debated for a minute wondering how upset and annoyed Jongdae and Minseok would be if he stayed in the tub, soaking his aching body in his well deserved bubble bath, and hogging the bathroom for hours. After listening carefully for a few seconds, he heard them laughing with the T.V turned on. They probably wouldn't even notice till it passed an hour, he mused. So after putting in his cherry scented bubble bath and lowering himself gingerly into the tub, he closed his eyes, leaned against the back, and let the almost too hot water surround and comfort his aching body.

  At first, he hadn't cared much when his members had started to fill out and when the fans subsequently took notice. He also hadn't cared when the members had teased the fans by lifting up their shirts just enough to give them a sneak peak, or even when Minseok went shirtless for the first time. He didn't even think twice when Sehun posted that picture of Suho shirtless on instagram, which had led to his popularity exploding among the fans. But what really made him want to get his body fit and toned was when the fans expected for all the members to at some point take their shirts off for fan service. They expected it. They were looking forward to it. They'd always ask him and the other members to go shirtless. It wasn't that he was uncomfortable walking around shirtless, or even pant-less many a times, but rather because he had always been insecure about his body. He wasn't as tall, didn't have as wide a frame, with features too soft, and a lack of serious, sexy, or even brooding charisma. It was worse for him at times when his mind would choose to remind himself that compared to a lot of his members' physiques, his was what would be called 'squishy' or 'cute' or even 'cuddly'. Granted, Kyungsoo also fit the bill for that label, but he had the charisma part down pat. 

  After a while, he built up the courage to ask the guys to tag along to their gym sessions. They told him that he was attractive as is, and not to workout for the sake of anyone else but himself. Minseok had even taken him aside and asked him why he was so fixated on wanting muscles and a good figure, telling him not to be so hard on himself. He assured him and the rest of them that this was more for his own self-esteem that what the fans wanted. He hadn't expected his first day at the gym to be that exhausting, if he was being honest. Even though the trainer, now his own personal trainer, tried to make it as easy for him as possible on the first day, he had gone back home almost crawling because his legs were in too much pain. Thankfully, no one made fun of him for it. That had been about a month and a half ago and it hadn't gotten any easier. He still dreaded going to every single session, three days, every week.But it was worth it no doubt. He didn't have abs yet, no that would take time, but he had filled out, and his belly had noticeably flattened. He was proud of himself, and how much effort he had put in.

  He was startled from his thoughts by sudden banging against the bathroom door. Had it really been an hour already?

  "Hey Baek," Chanyeol's voice sounded, "we're deciding between chicken and pizza. Which one do you think we should get?"

  "Get pizza. We order chicken way too often," he yelled back.

  "Alright. Oh, by the way, Minnie and Dae-ah are getting cranky with you using the up the bathroom all for yourself for so long. You might want to finish up your bath fast," Chanyeol warned.

"Yeah, I'm getting out" He grumbled back. There's no way it had been even half an hour yet. At least the pain had lessened. 

  Baekhyun quickly soaped up, rinsed off, and drained the tub. As he stepped out of the bathroom he could smell chicken pizza. Of course they'd find a way to still get chicken, this was getting ridiculous. He'd still eat it though. He felt that he had earned it after the hell called gym. He quickly scampered into his little closed of part of the living room that he called his bedroom with his robe wrapped around himself and quickly put on some underwear and shorts. He skipped the shirt because there might not be enough pizza left at this point. He walked over to the T.V and took a seat on the floor next to Kyungsoo who handed him a slice and a can of coke.

  "All that hard work looks like it's starting to pay off," Kyungsoo said just loud enough for him to hear.

  He merely smiled and reached over for another slice.


End file.
